Odd One
by Enzain
Summary: "Get in, get out." Sounds like a working plan, but when the team turns out to be anything but normal you have no choise than staying a little longer. Rating may go up if I ever get that far, no promises


The man could feel the train slowing down, and carefully raised his head. Not that he could see anything, the cloth that had been put around his head made sure of that.

At first, he could only hear some kind of whistle and a loud screech as the breaks were put in use. Then there was just silence again.

The man sighed, and was just about to fall back to sleep, when he heard voices, and yes, human voices outside the wagon. For a moment he wondered if he had arrived at his destination, or if this was just a new training ground. But the new voices were different. He could barely make out muffled words through the thick iron wall of the train.

"COM'N MAGGOTS, the supplies aren't waiting for us forever!" He frowned behind the cloth. Well that was a loud-mouth if there existed any. There were some weaker voices, but he couldn't quite make out those words. A sudden noise startled him, and the man jumped startled where he sat.

The large door of the wagon opened with a screeching sound, and he could see it getting lighter trough the cloth. There was a moment of silence, as he just stared towards what he hoped was the men that had talked just a second ago.

"There is leetel man on train" someone suddenly said, and he stopped the snicker before it could be heard. That accent was ridiculous.

"Now ya dun' say, lad" a third man said, his voice as well coated with a strong accent. They sounded... pretty dumbfounded.

He suddenly realized, that these men maybe had no idea what he was doing there, and he snatched the envelope those penguin suited men had given him earlier and held it up.

"Wos dat?" the envelope slipped from his grip, and he could hear a paper being ripped. There was another silent second, and the man cocked his head lightly to the side.

"Solly, th's says's the new medic!" he thought he could hear joy in the man's voice.

"What? Lemme see that, boy!" there was more ruffle, and then a chuckle.

"Heavy, get 'im out of there! Finally, I thought they'd forgotten us!" the blindfolded man flinched as two big, very big, hands gripped him and practically lifted him up and probably out. The hands moved next to the back of his head, and to his amazement, the blindfold slipped of. He was forced to close his eyes, as strong, bright light hit them. He hadn't seen light in what seemed like hours. When his eyes finally got used to the intruding light, he opened them.

Three men moved in and out of the wagon, swiftly lifting things out and going back inside to get more. The biggest man (he assumed this was the one that had lifted him out), noticed the slighter man's eyes on him and turned around, smiling. Such a giant!

"'llo leetel Doctor" the big man smiled. The doctor grimaced at being called 'little', but didn't comment.

"Hello" As always, the way he fluently spoke gave no hints off an accent, a skill he had polished ever since he got his first insult of his way to talk. A hand clasped his shoulder, and he turned to see a man with a big helmet that covered his eyes standing there. A bit weird, but he'll take it.

"We'd give you a better welcome, but at the moment we must get these supplies to safety" the medic was pretty sure he was American. "Demo here will take you to your office if you want to. We will gather later for dinner, and you'll get to meet the whole team. Sound good?" The man gave the doctors shoulder a pat and then turned around leaving the doctor before the latter could reply, obviously used to command without replies. A third man entered his vision, and waved him over. Wordlessly the newcomer followed.

No one said anything in a while, as they walked through the blue halls. And when the other man finally spoke, it resulted in the doctor almost falling over thin air.

"Good to have ya her', doc. Thos lads earlier were da Heavy and Solly-"he coughed at the nickname. "Solider. An' I'm da Demo man. Ya'll get to meet da others soon"

"Thank you" the Medic answered voice even. He had been introduced to the classes, as well as getting to know some class based strategies, like who he should heal and who he just should leave to the respawn, but he wasn't quite familiar to what the classes were experts on. They all were mercenaries with guns, what more was there to know?

"Wer ya from, lad?" medic hesitated, but didn't see the point not answering.

"German" he told the man truthfully, wondering when they'd get to the doctor's office.

"'m from Scotladnd, can prolly tell by the accent" the demo man laughed and turned around a corner. "There it 's. Door shoulda be open, if not, then call me." The man wandered off, leaving the medic by himself.

He tried opening the door, and it swung open without a sound. Why wasn't the door locked? Oh well. Carefully he stepped in, and did not even bother switching on the lights. Even in the darkness it was obvious that the whole room was clean and white, and in best shape. He'd seen that there were benches outside the door, so the corridor probably served as waiting room.

He made his way further into the room, and was pleased by the fact that this place indeed had everything a man of medicine needed. There was even a piano in a corner of the big room, and several beds. In another corner of the room he was fairly sure he could see something shaped like a medigun.

A small groan made him stop dead in his tracks. Was someone in here? There was yet another sound, this time a bright curse. Carefully he took a step forward, and searched around in the room. There was a corner behind a big chart of the human skeleton, and he peeked past it. Light emitted from an open door.

As quietly as he could, he stepped forward and saw an unknown man searching around in what looked like a medical cabinet.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, voice clear as he stepped into the room, startling the first man. He wore a big hat and a vest, and a pair of yellow aviators. And he was sitting on the desk. Damn it.

"Oi, ain't doin anything! And who the bloody 'ell are you?" the man answered, but stopped ruffling around in the cabinet, thank god. He frowned, and ran his eyes up and down the doctor's body, before a smile suddenly lit up his face. "Ya the new medic? Finally! The REDs have been _destroyin'_ us since we lost our last one!" The German nodded at the question, but did not stop glaring at the other man. Glasses seemed to get the point and sighed.

"Okay, okay, I was searching for painkillers or something,'s not like I wanted to rob you of your equipment, doc" the medic frowned slightly.

"Aren't the doors supposed to be locked?" he asked, since that was what he has heard. No one used the medical bay except the medic. Glasses chuckled.

"Nah, we've been months without a doc', an' someone had to take care of the wounds that happened outside battle. Engie swore he'd wrench our faces if we broke another dispenser . Everyone with even the slightest medical experience was assigned to take shifts as medic." He explained before quieting and raising his bandaged left arm. "Think ya could take a look at this? Can't do shit to it maself" The Medic sighed, but nodded. It was his job after all.

Carefully he peeled off the bandage, and stared wide eyed at the wound. It was a long red gash that ran from under the elbow and stopped at the wrist. It seemed to be deep too.

"'What happened?!" he asked, fascinated, as he started to clean the wound. It was maybe a day old, had dried blood around it but still bleeding slowly where it was deepest. The man shrugged.

"No much, the spook managed to hit me during humiliation, but not hard enough to send me to the respawn." The man grinned. "Outran him and got back to the base when ceasefire started, and since there was no medic, I just bandaged it." The medic sighed and shook his head.

"Idiot! This could get infected! "He hissed and turned the arm slightly, checking that there were no other wounds.

He stood up, eyes wandering around the room for something he could sew the wound with. The wall behind them caught his eye, and he stared at them for a moment. There was several picture frames hung up. There was about six of them, all with a blue background, and then the pictures seemed to become mere papers, like cut out pictures from a newspaper. In every picture stood a one man, or if they were dwarfs. He couldn't tell. All of them were short and scrawny, but somehow able to hold the big so-called medigun without dropping it.

"Are those..." he turned his eyes back to the man on the desk. He just smiled.

"Yea, those are the old medic, the ones who were here before ya. All ov' 'em were really small, still a miracle how they could run around with that giant healing machine as if it was a toy. Ya are really different from them but…" the man stood up, and the medic realized that he had not expected the man to be so tall. "Ah, ya are still shorter than me. Damn" Glasses chuckled and sat down again. Medic just sighed and opened the upper drawer of his desk and to his annoyance, instantly finding the needle and thread he'd been looking for.

There was a comfy silence between the two men as the doctor worked. Somewhere a clock ticked quietly, but it wasn't really disturbing.

The medic inspected the newly-sewn wound, before letting the first man have his arm back.

"Do try to not use it if you can help it" he said and cleaned of blood from his hands. He really needed some gloves. The tall man stood up, and ignored the doctor's orders as he stretched his arm, testing if it still worked, earning a scowl from the doctor.

"Dinner's in about five minutes, wanna join me on the way doc?" he asked and turned his head towards the German man. The latter nodded, since even if he didn't want to, he wouldn't be able to find the dining hall alone. He secured his glasses on his nose and started walking out.

"Sure" he stated simply, and waited about two seconds for the taller one to catch up with him before walking out. He was about to meet the whole team now, although he had already met three of them. Including the man walking beside him, although he really had no idea what title the taller man had. And he did not care to ask, yet.

When they entered, he got struck by how he really couldn't call this place _noisy_, even though the volume could certainly be described as high. People were talking to each other, sure some louder than others, but nobody seemed to be at all bothered by it. Neither was he.

"Oi, Pyro! Wos cookin?" the abrupt shout made him jerk away, but he soon realized that it was the tall man speaking once again. To whom, he had no idea. While the other one walked away, he just stood there awkwardly, wondering what he should do.

As he let his gaze wander through the room, he noticed four new persons sitting on different places around the whole hall. A new shout made him hiss as he spun around, wanting to kick whoever shouted in his ear _AGAIN. _It was the soldier. And beside him walked the demo man, with a huge grin on his face.

"ATTENTION, MAGGOTS! WE HAVE A NEW TEAM-MATE TODAY, AND I WANT EVERYBODY UP IN A NICE LINE AT THIS RED SECOND!" the medic was sure he could see spit flying from the soldier's mouth. It was oddly silent in the hall, before someone burst out laughing and the laughter spread. Nobody seemed offended by the soldiers shouting, so Medic just shrugged it off. Almost everybody stood up and walked over in front of the medic, forming indeed a nice line. There was a few that didn't get in the line though and the medic frowned. It was the tall man and a shorter girl who seemed to be cooking something.

"YOU TWO!" the solider barked, and the tall man sighed before walking to the line. Solider watched him with a pleased nod before speaking towards the shorter again. "PYRO, GET OVER HERE!" Ah, so that was the pyro. He watched the youngster, waiting.

"Dude, I can't! I'm making food here!" the girl shouted back, although her voice was much calmer than the soldier's.

"COOK THAT LATER SON." The helm wearer lowered his voice slightly. "What are you making anyway!" the solider and pyro stared at each other, before the pyro finally responded.

"Bacon 'nd eggs solly, bacon 'nd eggs." The girl said completely serious. There was a silence between the two of them, and then the solider nodded awkwardly.

"Okay we'll introduce you later go on" his voice had lowered drastically, and almost everybody in the line was snickering by now. Solider coughed and raised his voice again.

"NAME, TITLE AND EXPLANATION." The team seemed to be used to the routine, as the first one in line stepped forward with a lazy salute.

"Alex Bridge _sir_, Scout _sir_." The young girl said with a mocking voice. "From Boston, and my job is to run" she stepped back and let the next one in line introduce himself.

"Tarvis DeGroot, Demolitions man or Demo man fo' short. Scotland and aih blow stuff up." Somebody chuckled lightly, and the man stepped back. The medic was sure he heard someone whisper 'drunkard'.

This continued for everybody in the line. The heavy seemed content with people just calling him heavy, so the medic didn't get to know his name, but after a bit of explanation of guns and shooting it turned out that the man was from Russia. The Engineer's name was Dell, and he was from Texas. A masked man that seemed too had appeared out of nowhere, stated that he was the Spy, and that he was French. The medic didn't get any more information than that the spy's name was Anthonio.

And finally, it was the tall man's turn. He tipped his hat with a grin, and started talking with that accent of his.

"Jack Mundy, Sniper. 'Straylian and, oh well. I snipe stuff." He grinned at his own words, maybe realizing how stupid they sounded. Stupid and true.

By the time the line had finished explaining who they were and what they did; the smell of bacon had invaded the air. The medic didn't move though, as he still waited for an explanation of who the solider was. And the pyro of course, but she was still cooking. When the solider didn't answer on his own, the medic said his first words since entering the room.

"And you, Herr Solider?" this seemed to startle the poor man slightly, as he spun around and saluted awkwardly.

"Jane Doe, Solider, U.S.A, I shoot things with rockets." The doctor couldn't help but to smile at the way the solider was absently talking and staring at the kitchen.

"Roight, now ya met everybody. Care for som' food?" The sniper had walked over to Medic, and without waiting for an answer he grabbed the doctor's arm and dragged him to a table in the corner of the big room. Awkwardly Medic dropped down in a chair and watched the sniper wander off once again before shortly returning with two plates of bacon and eggs, forks and knives and even somehow balancing two glasses on the plates. He put one plate in front of the medic, and the other one in front of himself.

"Got any questions about sumthin'?" he said and dug right into the food. The medic hummed softly and glanced around the big hall, waiting for questions to pop into his mind.

"I guess I could ask about the-"he was cut off by someone dropping into the seat next to the sniper. It was the girl from before, the scout.

"Yo, wombat!" The sniper tapped his hat lightly, not looking like he was going to verbally answer the girl. The scout did not even seem to care.

"Sooo you're the new doc?" The German nodded casually and took a bite of the bacon, realizing that it was actually good. He couldn't say that he was the biggest fan of bacon. They were usually all greasy and gross. "Greeat!" The girl chuckled and started eating, and as the medic watched a new question popped into his mind.

"I thought only men were employed here?" The sniper looked away from the newspaper he had magically extracted from somewhere, and glanced at the girl on right side.

"That _used_ to be the case, until they realized that sheila's could do the job just as well." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "This lil' bugger is I dare say faster than the REDs scout, and theirs is a boy." The man chuckled when the girl hit him on his shoulder, and cursed at him.

"Not a maybe, ya old bushman! I outrun that loser by miless!" dramatically she flung her arms to her sides, slapping the person next to her who was about to sit down.

"Alex!" it was the girl that had been cooking in the kitchen. She hissed like a cat at the scout, and slid her plate over to the other side instead, next to the medic.

"Awww pyro come on it was an accident!" the scout giggled boyishly, and almost succeeded in snatching a piece of bacon from the other girl's plate.

"Take it and I'll make you eat my onion rings until you burst and die an horrible death." The girl threatened lowly and the young scout quickly withdrew her hand, and the medic could swear she _whimpered_.

"Fear of onion rings?" he asked quietly.

"You bet" the girl smirked towards him, and hesitated for a second. "Uh… you are the new medic… right?" the doctor just nodded. "Just asking 'cuz… uh you know, the others have been really… small… I'm pyro by the way" she hurried and grabbed the medics hand and shook it quickly.

"Pleasure" the doctor answered. A short silence followed while he waited for a name, or country, but it wasn't the pyro who answered those unspoken questions.

"That is basically all the information you'll get if you ask her" the snipers voice startled him, the doctor had totally forgotten he even sat there. "Her name's Nova, and from all tha' I know she's from fuckin' Pyroland." The girl next to the doctor grinned and bowed as well as you can while sitting in a chair and avoiding getting food into your hair.

"Now doctor…" the snipers voice, caught the medic's attention quickly. He was smiling broadly under the brim of his hat, and the medic swallowed.

"Yes?" he said quietly, suspicious of what the sniper had in mind.

"Why don't'cha tell us about_ you_ for a change, doc?"

He had really no idea what to say. First of all, he hadn't expected the whole team to be so… friendly. Not that he had expected them to hate their team-mates or anything like that, but more something of a professional relationship. But it had proven to be completely the opposite. The whole team felt more like a big... family, to be honest. Secondly, he had not expected everyone to introduce themselves with their real names, or where they came from. Profession? Sure. Identity? Not so much. And since he assumed everyone knew what a medic was, he had no intention of repeating that like a ground school teacher telling a university student how plus and minus works. Thirdly, he was unsure of if he should trust these yet strangers his name, even though the demo man already knew he was German. That was sure to spread sooner or later.

Absently thinking he slowly ate his food, not really noticing how people got up and disappeared from the big room. It wasn't until an annoyed growl and the sound of glass shattering that he woke up.

"What?!" he said and is head snapped up, waiting to see Godzilla ravaging the room. There was no Godzilla though, only a Sniper swearing with fabulously creative curses. In one hand he held a big gun, probably his sniper rifle, and the other hand was trying to sweep away something black on his pants.

The doctor got up and walked around the table towards the man, brows still furrowed together.

"Everything good?" he asked the sniper, receiving a wave of the man's hand.

"Naah, t's okay. Spilled the coffee, t's all." True enough; the doctor realized that he was actually standing on shattered pieces of glass, and there was black liquid running on the floor as well.

"Oh" He stared at the pieces of the mug, noticing that there were letters on them. Carefully he picked one of them up and briefly cleaned away the black substance so that he could read.

"#1 Sn" he read out loud. "What does that mean?" Some letters seemed to be missing, but he couldn't find any more big shards with letters on. Again, with more care than necessary he put down the mug shard on the table and clasped his hands behind his back, standing up straight.

"Wot? Oh that, 's says Nr.1 Sniper." He smiled mildly and gathered the biggest pieces into his hands. "Got it from ma sister before I left" The sniper inspected the shards a while, before turning around and dropping them into the trash bag. The medic stared.

"Why not try to fix it?" he said quickly, having a feeling that the mug wasn't just any mug to the sharpshooter. The other man shrugged.

"Not so good with handiworks, I splatter peoples brains onto walls for living fo' god's sake. Can't sit around doin' puppets" He smiled gently. "She'll make me a new one if I ask for it" Medic nodded before turning his head so he could look around in the whole room.

"Where did everybody go?" He couldn't have dozed of that long, right? The sniper hummed quietly and finished up with his quick cleaning.

"Probably went to bed. Ther'sa early fight tomorrow, so you better prepare for it." The sniper smiled wickedly. "Don't worry mate, I'll watch ya back." The medic swallowed and nodded.


End file.
